


Of Cake, Lube, and Love

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Cake, Cock Rings, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Massage, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wedding wasn't typical, and neither were Jim and Leonard, but to them, it was perfect. They loved every minute of it, from the vows to the toasts, from the dancing to their nonstop wedding night. And the cake, especially the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cake, Lube, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the final of our old roleplay logs, this time in standard format! With the exception of our very long college!au fic and its sequel, all of our McKirk fic/RPs have been posted. We hope you enjoy this one as much as we enjoyed writing it! =)
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ September 2010. Post-Narada.

Joanna tapped her foot, impatient with how long it was taking her dad to come out of the room.  "Dad, come on!  The ceremony starts in ten minutes and you're supposed to be downstairs already!"   
    
After three missions gone wrong, a near-death experience for Jim, and multiple reschedulings, the wedding day had finally arrived and Jo refused to let her dad be late for it. She'd waited too long to let something else stop her from seeing her dad get hitched again, or to have him be the one to screw it all up now.  
  
"Hold yer horses, I'm comin'!" Leonard shouted through the door. Every time he went to open the door, he would stop and go back to the mirror, scowling. He didn't have any worries about the wedding itself, but no matter how many times Jim told him otherwise, there were times he didn't think he looked good enough. This obviously being one of them. Looking in the mirror again, he readjusted his tie and straightened the vest. "It'll just have to do," he said to himself as he went to the door and finally opened it.   
    
"Finally," Joanna said with a sigh before pulling him into a bear hug.  "Daddy, you look amazing."   
  
He hugged back, smiling wide. "Thanks, darlin'." He pulled away from her and looked at her own ensemble. "You look prettier than a picture. So don't you have to escort me somewhere?"   
    
She offered him her arm with a grin.  "Why yes, I do.  Shall we?"   
  
Leonard took his daughter's arm and matched her grin. Taking a deep breath, he allowed her to guide them to where he needed to be.   
  
Once downstairs, Joanna gave the signal for the music to begin, not the traditional wedding march used for centuries, but something that worked for the both of them. As soon as they entered the main hall, Leonard couldn't help but smile at the sight opposite of him. Jim and Nyota, arm in arm, walking across to meet them.   
    
Jim had been pacing back and forth for twenty minutes, making Uhura listen to him mumbling his fears.  Finally she'd literally smacked him, just hard enough to snap him out of it.  Of course that meant grabbing some makeup from Gaila to cover the redness, but at least Jim was calm now, a huge smile on his face as he walked across the front of the stage toward Pike and his husband-to-be.  When they reached the center of the room, he took both of Leonard's hands in his and gave them a squeeze before turning to face Pike who stood in front of them in his dress uniform.   
  
Leonard didn't know how nervous he still was until he felt Jim take his hands and all the tension melt away. They were really doing this.  He couldn't help but stare at Jim's profile for a minute, taking in how happy the other man was. He smiled again and turned to Admiral Pike, who looked mighty proud.    
    
Pike welcomed the guests and began the service, quickly finishing up his script and then announcing that the men had each written their own vows for the other.  Jim had sworn that he didn't like any of the traditional ones they'd found, and that since they and their relationship were untraditional, why stick to what everyone expected now?  
    
Leonard licked his lips and kept his gaze on Jim, knowing he wouldn't be able to go through his vow in front of everyone without faltering. He cleared his throat before beginning. "I'm not much for flowery words, and what can I say to you that I haven’t already said? Called you all the names in the book, I'm sure." Leonard grinned. "You're crazy and impulsive and ya always seem to find trouble anywhere. You're flirtatious and cocky, and always thinkin' about everyone else except yourself. Everything that's mine has been yours for a long time." He flushed slightly and squeezed Jim's hand. "You know this, but guess I'll say it again. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart."  
  
Not caring if it was protocol or not, Jim kissed Leonard, pulling him close.  "Love you," he whispered before Pike started clearing his throat.  
  
"Now then if the Captain can stop molesting his soon-to-be husband, we'll have him recite his vows," Pike said with a grin.  
  
Leonard chuckled along with everyone else, a little dazed. "Yeah, curious what you've got to say."  
  
"What is there to say?" Jim asked.  "I wouldn't have made it if wasn't for you.  You've been there for me ever since that damn trip on the shuttle to San Francisco.  You've patched me up, held me together, and kept me from falling apart more times than I could ever count.  And even if you've been bitching the entire time, I know that it's when you stop that I'll have to be worried."  He grinned before finishing, "I love you, more than I could ever tell or show you, and I swear that I'll do all that I can to return to you alive after every mission so that I don't break your heart every day."  
  
Leonard faltered his gaze a bit, overcome with emotion, but kept on smiling, wondering how he got so damned lucky.   
  
"And now, a slightly more classic tradition," Pike began, looking at the wedding party, "an exchange of rings and then, finally--" he gave a pointed but amused look to Jim. "--kissing of the grooms."  
  
Just to spite him, Jim kissed Leonard again, this time making it much less chaste. Leonard kissed back, matching Jim, ignoring the whooping and hollering, until they were slightly out of breath. He then hit Jim's shoulder while getting the ring from his daughter, not daring to look her in the face after that.  
  
Jim took the other ring from Uhura, smiling at her eyeroll over their shenanigans.  Turning back, he grabbed Leonard's left hand and looked at Pike for him to start.  
    
"Now you two, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"    
  
They said it almost simultaneously, which was the point, and slipped the rings on. Seeing the band fitting so comfortably on Jim's finger, Leonard couldn't wait for Pike to finish and with his ringed hand, cupped Jim's face before kissing him once more.  
  
"You may now stop kissing the groom," Pike said, laughter in his voice, "so that I can pronounce you damn stubborn fools married."  
  
Leonard pulled away, flushed, but kept his hand on Jim's cheek. "Well?" he asked Pike, voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"With the power granted to me by Starfleet, I now pronounce you the most stubborn married couple in the Federation," Pike said.  "You may  _now_  kiss your groom."  
  
Jim grinned and grabbed Leonard by wrapping his arm around his neck, kissing him deeply and dipping him backwards, Leonard wrapping an arm around Jim's waist to keep balance and letting him control the kiss.   
  
Joanna started clapping and soon everyone else joined in.  "Now let's get this party started!" Jim said loudly once Leonard was back on his feet.  He led his new husband over to the buffet that had been set out and only let go of his hand so that they could each fill their plates with their favorite foods, Joanna, Pike, and Uhura behind them.  
  
With a nearly permanent smile on his face, and when he thought Jim had piled enough food for them, Leonard led him to their table, successfully managing to pull out Jim's chair and seat him while still holding both Jim’s hand and their plate.  
  
Jim used his foot to kick out the one for Leonard.  "So, husband, how long do you think before the glasses start clinking?"  
  
Leonard gave Jim a heated look at the word husband. "If they know better, they won't, or least not till we've got some food in us."  
  
"Better warn your head nurse, then," Jim said with a laugh, catching Chapel lifting her spoon.  
  
Leonard turned to give a half-hearted scowl at Christine, too happy overall to give her a full one, but she grinned at him and started clinking her glass. He shook his head and muttered about taking her shore leave privileges away before pulling Jim into another kiss.  
  
Jim just grinned through it all, letting this kiss be a light one, but sticking his tongue out at Christine when they were done.  Pouring water into both his and Leonard's glasses, Jim looked up as Joanna sat down.  "Find something you like, squirt?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Course! Though I'm surprised daddy let you get away with all those fatty foods." She grinned at her father, as her plate had a bit of everything.   
  
Leonard chuckled. "I figured he can have one night of indulgence, being a special day and all." He began on his own plate, finally feeling hungry enough to eat the whole buffet.  
  
They all dug in, and Jim looked around at their friends, family, and crew, and couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten here.  If anyone had asked him on that shuttlecraft to the Academy he would never have answered that six years later he'd be sitting at the head table of his own wedding.  And yet it fit, and nothing made him happier.  As he ate he couldn't help but look over at Leonard, admiring how the ring flashed on his hand and the smile fit on his face.  
  
Every time Jim looked his way, Leonard couldn't help but widen his smile at him. He honestly never thought he'd be happy again, happier even than he'd ever been. At this moment, everything was perfect. He had good friends and a crew he could depend on, his wonderful and beautiful daughter was beside him, and then there was Jim. Jim, who made him see how good life could still be.   
  
Leonard was grateful that no one else dared clink their glasses until dessert, not surprised it was Joanna doing the clinking.  
  
Jim grinned at Jo before standing up and pulling Leonard with him.  He laid a hand on Leonard's cheek then leaned in, gently giving him a kiss that said just exactly how much he was loved and hinting at what he was planning on doing once they were alone.  
  
Leonard couldn't help but moan softly into Jim's kiss. He in turn whispered so only Jim could hear, "Wish I could enjoy my dessert somewhere more private." He grinned before sitting down and pulling Jim back into his own seat.  
  
As the applause died down Jim decided to get his revenge.  "I think it's time for the speeches, Pike, don't you think?"  
  
Pike grinned and nodded. He cleared his throat and began. Talking fondly of how he first met both men, who at the time looked like they needed to turn their life around. Of how he kept an eye on them through the Academy, surprised at how despite their many differences they became fast if bickering friends. Of their first time on the Enterprise, how they easily worked off each other and trusted each other to do what was necessary. And of course all the times since, while not being there to see how their relationship grew he still heard it from others. Pike ended his speech by saying how proud he was of Leonard and Jim, and wished them a long, happy, and interesting life together.    
  
As Pike finished up Jo stood and smiled down at her dad.  "For those who don't know me, I'm Joanna McCoy, the only daughter of this grumpy man sitting next to me."  Squeezing his shoulder, she continued, "My dad is the most amazing man I've ever known, and even if we don't spend as much time together as either of us'd like, he means the world to me.  Which is why I'm so happy that he's found someone else who means the world to him.  Jim--" she turned to look at him, "welcome to the family.  Your last name may not be McCoy but you are definitely one of us.  I love you as much as my dad does, and I'm more than happy to call you my second father."  
  
Jim stood at this and walked over to Jo, pulling her into a big hug.  "And I'm so happy to call you daughter," he said, choking up slightly. Leonard did his best to subtly wipe any signs of tears from his eyes, moved a bit by Pike's speech, and completely with Joanna's.    
  
Uhura stood up next and waited for Jim to sit down again before she began her speech with how she first met Jim, and how she was grateful to Leonard for deflecting Jim’s attentions. After that she kept her speech short and simple, congratulating them both.  
  
Spock spoke next, and then a few other members of the crew.  Jim eventually took Leonard's hand and squeezed it, awed at how much love was coming from the people they spent every day with.  
  
Leonard gazed at Jim. "We gotta be the luckiest people," he commented. They finally were able to enjoy their dessert a bit before Pike decided it was time for their first dance.  
  
"You ready?" Jim asked, standing and offering his husband a hand.  
  
Leonard grinned. "For you, always." He took Jim's hand and let him lead them to the dance floor.  As the strains of their wedding song began to play, Jim pulled Leonard close and started to lead him around the floor, resting a head on his shoulder.  "It's been a perfect day," Jim said with a smile as he lifted his head a while later.  "Except for that," he said with a laugh, seeing the foundation marks he'd left on Leonard's jacket.  
  
He looked down and quirked an eyebrow at Jim. "Was wondering why you decided to put some makeup on. Couldn't get the no smear kind?" He smiled.  
  
"Was Gaila's," Jim admitted.  "Uhura smacked me earlier."  
  
Leonard laughed. "What for?"  
  
"I have no clue," Jim lied, badly.  "I was more curious why Gaila had makeup to match my complexion.  I mean, she's green!"  
  
Leonard pulled him closer while they danced. "Maybe she just wanted an excuse to doll you up. No lipstick?"  
  
"Hey, I'm leading here, aren't I?" Jim chuckled, "So wouldn't that make you the bride?"  
  
"Only because I'm allowing you to lead, kid," he responded, rolling his eyes. "And we both know you'd look better in a dress."  
  
"Yes, but you've got the lips for the lipstick," Jim pointed out before kissing said lips.  
  
Leonard grinned into the kiss before biting Jim's lower lip. "Rather have my lips covered in something else."  
  
"Not on the dance floor," Jim laughed.  "Might get us arrested."  
  
"Rather get arrested for that than all the other times we've been thrown in a cell. But you're right, there are innocent eyes around."  
  
"Not to mention your daughter," he grinned.  
  
Leonard poked Jim in the ribs, then smiled. "This has been perfect, Jim."  
  
Jim put his head back on Leonard's shoulder.  "It has, hasn't it?"  
  
"Mmm, yes." He leaned his head against Jim's. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Jim said just as the song ended. Pulling back, he kissed Leonard again on the cheek before crossing to have his dance with Joanna while Leonard went to get Uhura.  
  
"Hey Princess, having a good time?" Jim asked.  
  
She smiled. "Best wedding I've ever been to." She looked at her father for a moment while he said something to make Uhura laugh. "I've never seen him so happy . . ." She grinned up at him. "Papa Jim."  
  
"I like how that sounds," Jim grinned.  "Both your dad happy and my new name."  He bent and kissed her forehead.  "Thank you for your speech.  It meant a lot."  
  
Joanna beamed at that. "And I meant it!" She bit her lip. "I wrote down more but forgot to bring it up with me."  
  
He pulled her into a hug, "It was perfect, just as it was."  Letting her loose to start dancing again, he continued, "You did good, kid.  Both your dad and I think this was all just perfect."  
  
"It better have been perfect, I worked my dang ass off so you two could just enjoy it." She grinned.  
  
"Believe me, we have," Jim said.  "You even got Spock to smile, somehow."  
  
Joanna chuckled. "I'm sure daddy would like proof of that."  
  
"I think Sulu got video.  If he didn't I know Scotty was trying to."  
  
She chuckled again and as the song ended, pulled Jim into a tight hug. "Now don't tell daddy, but I did learn how to use an old fashioned shotgun. So you better keep him happy," she teased.  
  
"I'll try, darlin', I'll try," Jim swore.  "Now go dance with your dad."  
  
Joanna tiptoed and kissed Jim on the cheek before going to her father, waving to Uhura as she passed.   
  
Nyota chuckled as she approached Jim. "That girl is precious."  
  
"She's her dad in so many ways," Jim said, pride dripping in his voice.  "And I love them both more than anything else in this galaxy." He twirled her with the music then continued, "Did you ever think you'd be dancing at my wedding?"  
  
"No, never thought there'd be anyone who'd make you want to take the plunge." She smiled at him. "But I'm glad it was Leonard that did. You two are oddly perfect for each other."  
  
"Co-dependent is the word you're looking for in English, Lieutenant," Jim joked.  "But yeah, he's perfect for me."  He looked over to Leonard with a dopey grin.  
  
"You do realize that you two can sneak off now, right?" Nyota grinned. "Of course, unless you want to spend more time with your lovely crew." She winked at him.  
  
"Can't till the cake is cut," Jim reminded her.  "But yeah, once that's done we won't be staying around long."  
  
"Thought you weren't planning to keep to tradition," she joked. The song they were dancing to started the final verse. "But of course if your sweet tooth demands cake, we should get right to it then!"  
  
"You want us out of here?" he laughed.  
  
"We get enough of you two on the ship as it is." Nyota smirked.  
  
"Hardy har har," Jim said, stepping back as the song ended.  "But if you want to do the cake, you better talk to Pike to MC the thing.  And if there's one mention of garters or bouquets you know Bones'll kill you."  
  
"You mean you're not wearing garters?" She grinned, pecking him on the cheek before heading towards Pike.  
  
Jim walked over to where Leonard and Joanna were talking with Spock.  "Apparently we're cutting the cake soon," he said when they looked over.  
  
"Ooh cake!" Joanna exclaimed, blushing slightly after she realized how young she’d just sounded.   
  
Leonard chuckled. "Is that so? Hope you're not planning to smush the cake on my face."   
  
Spock raised an eyebrow before recalling what he had learned about wedding traditions. "Ah yes, that is customary to do, is it not?"  
  
"That mean you weren't planning on making me wear it?" Jim teased.  
  
"I'm just sayin' ya shouldn't do it to me, is all." Leonard smirked.   
  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, after some insistence, it's now time for the husbands to cut the cake!" Pike grinned as the large wedding cake was wheeled out.  The top of the cake didn't have any cheesy figurines of them or their likenesses, but instead held a replica of the Enterprise, with the cake itself decorated in blue and gold icing.  
  
"Shall we?" Jim asked, offering Leonard his arm.  
  
"We shall." Leonard smiled and took his arm, walking over to the cake, impressed by the small detailing on it. "Hope it tastes as good as it looks."  
  
"Nothing can taste as good as it looks, except for you," Jim said on a whisper.  
  
Leonard shivered and gave Jim a look only he would know. He picked up a plate and the serving knife and poised it over where sickbay would be, waiting for Jim's hand.  
  
Gripping the knife as well, Jim gently shifted it so that it didn't cut the ship but the cake underneath.  Together they pushed down, making the first cut.  
  
Leonard grinned, enjoying the clinks of their rings hitting. He let Jim guide his hand as they made the second and third cuts, sliding the piece out onto their plate.  
  
Jim picked up the fork and took off an end, holding it up for Leonard to eat.  He knew better than to make him wear it, and there was no way he was letting him hold the plate.  Instead, they'd feed each other and run.  
  
Leonard mirrored Jim and they fed each other slowly. He couldn't help but smear just a bit of frosting onto Jim's lips as he pulled the fork out.  
  
Grinning, Jim licked his lips slowly, never breaking eye contact.  "Should we bring a slice of cake back to the room?" he asked as the vids and pictures flashed around them.  
  
"Damn voyeurs," Leonard muttered, smirking as he tried not to get blinded by the flashing. "And hell yes, if we don't it'll be all eaten as soon as we're gone."  
  
"Wasn't planning on eating it," Jim admitted, slipping an arm around Leonard's waist.  
  
Leonard chuckled, pulling Jim close. "Oh?" He took another forkful of cake, impressed by how good it tasted.  
  
Jim grinned.  "Figured you might want to eat it off of me."  
  
Leonard leaned forward and kissed Jim lightly. "Well then, what're we waiting for, husband?"  
  
"Our daughter to say goodnight," Jim said, dropping a kiss on the end of Leonard's nose.  
  
"Hmm, ‘our daughter.' Has a very nice ring to it." Leonard smiled and added a bit more of the cake to their plate, very much liking Jim's idea, and headed over to Joanna, who was now talking to Sulu and Chekov, with Jim following.    
    
"Hey guys," Jim said.  "We just came over to say goodnight and say thanks again, for everything."   
  
Joanna moved to hug Jim first and then her dad. "Night you two. Love ya!"   
  
Leonard smiled, "Love you too, sweetie. Don't party all night, okay?"  
  
"Great ceremony, you deserved it." Sulu grinned.    
    
"Thanks," Jim said.  "Don't you go corrupting Chekov too much tonight, okay?"   
    
"Very funny, Captain," Chekov said with a grin.  "Is I who corrupt."   
    
"Just don't corrupt our Jo," Jim said with a wink before giving her a kiss.  "See you tomorrow, Princess."   
  
"We'll be good," Sulu promised as he gently hit Chekov on the shoulder.   
  
"Bright and early!" Joanna teased, knowing how well the two loved to sleep in.    
  
Leonard chuckled, shaking his head at the three of them as they headed towards the exit.   
    
Jim took Leonard's hand as they walked to the turbolift, pulling the room key out of his pocket.  "Any rose petals on the bed are not my fault.  I told the girls no when they hinted at it."   
  
"As long as the room's not covered in incense or candles, think I can deal." Leonard grinned.   
    
"God I hope not," Jim shuddered as they stepped into the turbolift, pulling Leonard into his arms.   
  
Leonard decided to tease a bit and pressed himself against Jim, kissing along his jaw. "Got a present for ya," he whispered into his ear.   
    
"Oh yeah?" Jim grinned, "I hope it isn't that cake smooshed into my back, because that would be an utter waste."   
  
Leonard laughed. "That's only if you lean back too far."   
    
"I'll be sure not to, then.  I'll just lean more into you instead."   
  
"Mmm, I like that." As Jim leaned forward, Leonard only pulled away as the turbolift doors opened. Chuckling, Leonard pulled Jim down the hallway.   
    
"Eager much?" Jim laughed, letting Leonard pull.   
  
Leonard quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, you're complaining  _now_?" he grinned.  
  
"Who's complaining?" Jim asked as he handed the key over.  "Just sayin'!"  
  
Leonard took the key and opened the door, glad to not suddenly be overwhelmed by incense or perfume. "Glad the girls listened," he remarked, smiling.  
  
"Me too."  Jim followed him into the room before pulling him back into another kiss.  "Come here, husband."  
  
Leonard kissed back enthusiastically. "Don't think I'll ever tire of you saying that."  
  
"Then I'll never stop," Jim said, pushing Leonard's jacket off of his shoulders.  
  
Leonard quickly set the cake on a nearby stand before letting his jacket fall to the floor. He leaned in to kiss Jim again, this time running his tongue over Jim's lips.  
  
"Mmmm," he moaned, "We are both wearing way too much clothing for our wedding night."  
  
"We should rectify that then." Leonard began loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, wondering why the hell he had so many layers on.  
  
Jim started taking his off too, not taking his eyes off of Leonard.  "I have the sexiest husband in the entire Federation."  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes but smiled. He pulled off his tie and finished off both the vest and shirt buttons, but not quite taking either off. "And I apparently have the flirtiest husband in all of the Federation."   
  
"This is news?" Jim laughed.  "I was flirting the minute you met me."  
  
He grinned, "Well if you get to state the obvious, so can I." He finally pulled off his shirt and vest then began helping Jim with his.  
  
"Took you long enough to realize you're a fucking catch," Jim said, kissing whatever he could reach of Leonard's skin.  
  
Leonard moaned and shivered. "It'd be dumb of me not to realize when you tell me every single damned day." He began to fiddle with Jim's belt and pants.  
  
Jim ran his hands down to cup Leonard's ass.  "Gotta make sure you don't forget it.  Or that I forget how damn lucky I am."  
  
Bucking slightly, Leonard tugged on Jim's pants, pulling him closer to him, slowly maneuvering them toward the bed. "We're both lucky."  
  
"You're turning me into a sap," Jim chuckled.  "Soon I'll be sending you roses I stole from Sulu!"  
  
"Only if you don't mind a mad Navigator going after you." Leonard grinned, unbuckling his own pants but not yet taking them off.  
  
"I'm his Captain, I'll just threaten him."  Jim shook his hips letting his pants fall.  
  
Leonard started to laugh loudly. It took him a few breaths, to finally speak. "Leopard print? Plannin' to pounce on me, Captain?" he asked with a grin.   
  
"Hell yes," Jim said, pushing Leonard back so that he was sprawled across the bed.  
  
"Mmm." This time it was Leonard who wiggled out of his pants, wearing his normal briefs. However, there was something adorning his thigh.  
  
Jim chuckled loudly.  "My job to remove that with my mouth, is it?"  
  
"Better use that hot mouth of yours," he said, voice husky.   
    
"Yes, sir," Jim said, kneeling and pulling up Leonard's leg.  He ran kisses down from the ankle along the inner side, going ever slower and adding more licks of his tongue the closer he got to the garter.   
  
Leonard moaned louder, trying not to squirm too much under Jim's ministrations. "Mmm, Jim..."  
  
"Mmm hmmm?" Jim hummed into his skin, moving a little further in.  
  
He sucked in a breath and shivered, muscles flexing under Jim's lips. "Love you..."  
  
"Love you too," Jim said before tugging on the garter with his teeth and slipping his tongue against the skin that had been beneath it.  Slowly he dragged the elastic down Leonard's leg, keeping the leg straight and extended so that it wouldn't get stuck on his knee.  
  
Leonard had sat up a bit, keeping his eyes on Jim's mouth. "So glad I decided to keep tradition," Leonard joked, knowing it implied he was the bride.  
  
"Think we should leave it hanging on Chekov and Sulu's doorknob in the morning?" Jim asked as he pulled it off and held it in his hand, following it up by sucking on Leonard's big toe.  
  
He moaned and wiggled his other toes before answering. "We should but that'd mean leaving this bed--" Leonard patted the mattress. "--which is quite comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a good plan," Jim smirked, rubbing his cheek against the arch of Leonard's foot.  
  
"Mmm," Leonard bit his lower lip, loving how Jim seemed to enjoy every part of him. "C'mere, need to kiss you."  
  
"Bossy bastard," Jim teased, dropping the leg and crawling up over him.  "You called?"  
  
"Yeah I am, and yeah I did." Leonard grinned before wrapping his leg around Jim's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss, not letting up until the last possible second.  
  
Jim didn't respond with words but with actions, dropping kisses all along Leonard's chest as he showered it with adoration.  Occasionally he'd move to tease a nipple with a lick or a flick and then move once more, no pattern to his path.  
  
"God, Jim..." he rocked his hips slightly and used his leg to push Jim's lower half more against him. He ran his hand through Jim's hair.  
  
"So hot and eager," Jim breathed, running a finger under the elastic of Leonard's underwear.  "And all mine."  
  
"Yes," Leonard hissed, shivering at Jim's touch, "Yours, only yours."  
  
"But too clothed," Jim grinned as he started tugging the fabric down.  
  
Leonard lifted his hips to help. "Just so ya know, Jim, the garter wasn't your gift." He stared at Jim's face, waiting to see what expression he'd have.    
  
"How long you been wearing that?" Jim asked, staring.  
  
"Since right before the ceremony. It's adjustable so right now there's barely any pressure. Bought and customized it a few weeks ago."  
  
"You actually wore that standing up next to your daughter?" Jim chuckled.  "I'm impressed."  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes but flushed slightly. "No worse than you nearly ravishing me in front of everyone during the ceremony."  
  
"You loved it, admit it.  And it made the wedding ours."  
  
"Who else's would it be?" Leonard licked his lips. "But yes, I loved every minute of it. Wouldn't change a thing."  
  
"Even my underwear?" Jim teased.  
  
"Even that. Speaking of, why the hell you still wearing it?" Leonard hooked a finger under the string, tugging lightly.  
  
"'Cause you haven't taken it off yet."  
  
Reluctantly, Leonard moved his leg so he could better get at the leopard print thong. He was tempted to rip it off, but wanted Jim to wear it more often, even if he'd never admit it. Grinning, he began seesawing it down and off, knowing how much friction it would cause.  
  
"I married such an ass," Jim hissed.  "Stop torturing!"  
  
"Thought you loved my ass." As soon as the thong was off, Leonard took a tight hold on Jim's cock, rubbing his ring finger back and forth on the base of him.   
  
"That's better," he gasped.  "And fuck yes I love your ass."  He reached down and gave it a good pinch.  
  
Leonard jumped slightly at the pinch, but smiled as he started slowly stroking Jim, occasionally flicking his thumb on the tip.  
  
"You keep that up it'll be a while before I can again."  
  
"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Leonard drawled, squeezing lightly before moving his hand across Jim's hip and down his thigh.  
  
"That cock ring mean you're topping first?" Jim asked, running a finger along the metal.  
  
Leonard shivered before grinning. "Whatever my husband wants."  
  
"Oh really?" Jim asked, face looking like a bucket of sin.  "And if I said I wanted this cock," he ran his hand down to stroke before coming back up and tightening the ring more, "to fuck me so hard and for so long that I don't remember where I am or what my name is, does that mean I'll get just that?"  
  
Gasping, Leonard bucked slightly into Jim's hand, relishing the added pressure of the ring. A low growl rumbled from him as he quickly rolled and pinned his husband to the bed. "Exactly that."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Who's eager now?" Leonard grinned. He moved slightly off of Jim to reach under the pillow, knowing Gaila well and laughed as he pulled out a rather large thing of lube. He laughed more as there was a small note attached saying to enjoy.  
  
Jim chuckled, "You really do have to love our friends, don't you?"  
  
"Hmm." He bent down to kiss Jim as he poured a good amount on his fingers. He kissed down Jim's neck as he began to tease Jim's hole, circling a few times before pressing two fingers just slightly in.  
  
Hissing, Jim relaxed his body around them, loving the feeling.  He gripped Leonard's shoulders, fingers massaging the muscles.  "Love this.  Love you. . . "  
  
"Love you too," Leonard whispered against his skin. He pressed in more, slowly, savoring Jim's reactions. Nipping at Jim's skin, he pulled almost all the way out, twisting along the way. As he began to push back in, he added another lubed finger.  
  
Jim groaned, pushing back against the fingers.  No matter how many times they did this, Jim could never get enough of the feeling of Leonard lovingly getting him ready, of him taking the time to tenderly stretch Jim to make everything perfect.  Once he was comfortable with having the three fingers inside him, Jim began moving his hips, letting the fingers move in and out.  
  
"Mmm, love how ya move on just my fingers. Bet I could make ya come just with that." Leonard smiled as he pulled his fingers completely out. "But not right now." He poured a bit more onto his hand and slicked himself up before cleaning the excess off on the sheet. He grabbed Jim's hips and pulled him up more, lining up his cock just so.  
  
"Do it! Please, Bones!"  
  
Leonard gripped Jim's hips, holding him still. Doing his best to keep his eyes locked on Jim's, he pushed in to the hilt with just one hard thrust.  
  
"Fuck yes!" Jim panted, clawing now at Leonard's back.  
  
Taking only a moment to enjoy the tight heat surrounding him, Leonard started a hard and fast pace, gripping harder onto Jim's hips. "So fucking good...!" He loved how Jim came undone under him, because of him.  
  
Matching Leonard's thrusts, Jim reached above his head and gripped the headboard with both hands while lifting his legs up to rest on Leonard's shoulders.  
  
"Jim! So hot!" Leonard grunted between thrusts, willing himself to keep his eyes open and staring at Jim. With the new leverage, all he had to do was angle himself just right.  When he did a few thrusts later Jim clenched around him.  
  
"Oh shit, yes!" he yelled, coming.  
  
Leonard kept going through Jim's orgasm, lasting only a minute more before his own rocked through his body. He moved Jim's legs to around his waist so he could properly collapse on top of him, giving a few extra shallow thrusts in the process. "Mmm..."  
  
"That cock ring wasn't tight enough," Jim teased once he caught his breath.  "You still were able to come."  
  
He laughed. "Yup, ya didn't put it tight enough." He licked a patch of skin. "Or you're just that damn good." Leonard grinned.  
  
"I'll take door number two," Jim smirked.  
  
"'Course you would. Though I bet the ring felt good hittin' up against you." Leonard began nipping the skin.  
  
"Always love it when you pound me," he admitted.  "Unless hyposprays are involved."  
  
"You can throw yourself in front of any danger but a hypospray you run from," Leonard chuckled. "I do love it when you're writhing underneath me," he whispered.  
  
Jim wrapped his arms around him.  "That's because it's the only time you see my weaker side."  
  
Leonard kissed up to Jim's lips. "I see no weaker side, just more of my husband."  
  
"You keep using that word.  I think I like it."  
  
"Better like it, gonna keep callin' you that every chance I get." He grinned as he started running a hand up and down Jim's chest.  
  
"Pike'll love that," Jim chuckled.  "Especially if it starts showing up on the paperwork."  
  
"I'll do it, too." Leonard began sucking on Jim's collarbone. "Maybe even on the bridge."  
  
"Just not in front of the Klingons, okay?  They'd totally not take me seriously after that."  
  
"Maybe I should ask Uhura how to say an equivalent in Klingon," he joked. His hand started run lower.  
  
"You would, too," Jim sighed happily.  "Just remember you'd be the one patching me up after they attacked me with their bigass blade things."  
  
Leonard kissed along Jim's jaw and then to his earlobe before whispering, "I always do."  
  
Jim tangled a hand in Leonard's hair.  "But we both prefer when I return in one piece and with all my blood in my veins."  
    
"Mmm, it's what I always hope." He sucked on Jim's earlobe. "Need all that blood to function properly." He gently grasped Jim's cock.  
  
"Ah, now the ulterior motives come out," Jim chuckled.  "And what are you going to do with the result of all that blood rushing?"  
  
Leonard stroked a few times. "I'm a doctor, so it means I need to help alleviate it." He began kissing and licking his way down Jim's chest.  
  
"An excellent prescription," Jim said, moving his hands as Leonard moved down.  "And I believe I will greatly enjoy the procedure."  
  
Grinning, Leonard stopped at Jim's navel, licking around before plunging in, his hand still stroking but lightly.  
  
"I could get used to this," Jim sighed happily.  "I'm one lucky bastard."  
  
Leonard simply responded by nipping down the rest of the way and then going up Jim's cock with short, hard licks. His hand moved to cup Jim's balls.  
  
"Damn Bones," Jim breathed.  "If I come from this I won't be able to fuck you."  
  
"And that'd be a damn shame." Leonard grinned, giving Jim's cock a quick kiss before sitting up. "How d'ya want me?"  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"If only I'd brought my cowboy hat," Leonard joked as he reached for the lube.  
  
Jim just grinned, watching Leonard's actions.  "I want to watch you stretch yourself," he said, shaking his head as Leonard handed him the bottle.  
  
Leonard groaned at that as he poured a good amount of lube to his fingers. He licked his lips and positioned himself over Jim so that he'd get a good show. Shifting his weight slightly, he inserted two fingers to the second knuckle, knowing his body well. He shuddered as he tried to keep his gaze on Jim before pushing the rest of the way in. Leonard pulled his fingers nearly all the way out before adding a third to push in, twisting back and forth.  
  
"Sexiest husband ever," Jim said as he watched, running his hands up and down Leonard's thighs.  
  
"Mmm..." Jim's hands spurred him on, soon he was pumping his fingers quickly in and out of himself, occasionally moving them apart in him. He finally pulled them out and grabbed the lube, letting it drizzle onto Jim's cock.  
  
Jim reached over and spread it across himself then held himself for Leonard to lower down.  "Giddy up, cowboy."  
  
Leonard grinned. He tightened his cock ring more before plunging down on Jim to the hilt. "Fuck...!" He barely gave himself time to adjust before beginning to move, enjoying the sweet burn.   
  
Jim started matching the thrusts, bucking underneath him while holding tightly to Leonard's thighs.  "So fucking hot like this," he panted.  
  
"Yes...God, Jim!" He tried to thrust downwards harder and faster, squeezing Jim every so often. He leaned forward for more balance, one hand on Jim's chest, thumb flicking across a nipple.  
  
Moving his hand to start stroking Leonard's cock, Jim did everything he could not to come right away.  He wanted this to last, and clearly Leonard did too.  
  
Leonard gasped and moaned, his cock feeling more sensitive than before. He slowed his pace just a fraction, focusing more on pulling out till the tip and coming down to the hilt.  
  
"Gonna come soon," Jim panted, stroking Leonard faster.  
  
"Mmm, yes," Leonard responded breathily, rocking forward more than thrusting his hips upwards.  
  
"Fuck, can't hold back," Jim gasped, the hand not stroking Leonard tightening considerably.  
  
Leonard kept going. "Then don't, darlin'. Let it all out," he drawled between breaths.  
  
Jim let go, coming hard, his hands falling away from Leonard to lie by his side on the bed as his body shivered.  
  
Rocking only, now, Leonard moaned as he squeezed Jim, lost in the sensation. He ran a hand up and down Jim's chest in a calming manner.  
  
"Gotta make you come," Jim said breathily.  
  
Leonard responded only by moaning more, leaning down to kiss Jim.  
  
Jim kissed back, running his tongue along Leonard's teeth before pulling back to suck on his lower lip.  
  
He began to grind his erection against Jim, his hands moving everywhere.  Jim reached up and started stroking Leonard's ass, pinching gently on each cheek.  
  
Leonard panted. "Fuck, Jim...!"  
  
"Want the ring off?" he asked.  
  
Kissing Jim, he lifted his hips. "Please," Leonard begged, moaning.  
  
Jim reached down and released the catch, pulling the metal away before coming back and stroking him firmly.   
  
Leonard hissed when he felt the blood rushing through and came hard after a few strokes, shouting unintelligibly.   
  
Jim kept stroking through Leonard's shudders, only releasing when he fell against Jim's chest.  Wrapping his arms around him, Jim kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Jim...Mmm." He weakly moved his legs to loop under Jim's, too comfortable to move otherwise.   
  
"Right here," Jim said, grabbing Leonard's hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  
Leonard smiled up at him. "Ya always are when I need ya,” he said, squeezing Jim’s hand.  
  
"Always will be," Jim promised, squeezing back.  "Couldn't do this without ya."   
  
"Love you." Leonard kissed Jim again, using his free hand to cup Jim's face.   
  
"Love you too," Jim said back.  "Even if you wear me out on my own wedding night."  
  
He laughed. "Well that's the point. And the night's still young, Jim." Leonard grinned. "Besides, still haven't tasted you yet."  
  
Jim grinned up at him.  "Nothing's stopping you now. . . "   
  
He raised an eyebrow at him. "Lets do sometin' we haven't had a chance to do often." Unwinding himself from Jim's body, he pulled them to their side and scooted up so he could turn around.   
  
"Oh?" Jim asked, going with the flow and letting Bones move him as he wanted.  
  
Being a little sore still, it took Leonard a moment till he and Jim were opposite of each other so they could mutually enjoy this. He grabbed the base of Jim's cock gently before kissing the tip.  
  
"Kinky bastard," Jim said with a grin before giving Leonard's a lick.  "You're lucky Gaila got us decent lube."    
  
Leonard chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less from her." He swirled his tongue across the head and traveled down.   
  
"Ungh," Jim said before getting his revenge, deep throating in one go while reaching to fondle Leonard’s balls.   
  
"Fuck," Leonard gasped, bucking slightly. He quickly licked up before sucking Jim halfway, letting his teeth graze just slightly.   
  
Jim pulled back and moved up and down a few times before deep throating once more and swallowing, his hand moving further back to push two fingers into Leonard.   
  
Leonard moaned around Jim as he took more into his mouth, his hand moving from the base to roll Jim's balls between his fingers. He began to hum their wedding song.  
  
Jim started moving his fingers in and out, pulling back to match the strokes with his mouth, using his tongue to tease as he moved.  He was close himself, using all his willpower not to fuck Leonard's mouth.   
  
On an upward stroke, Leonard gasped and moaned before redoubling his efforts. He ran a nail between the perineum and the base of Jim's balls. Soon, Leonard was squeezing Jim's fingers, reveling in the dual sensations.   
  
Wanting Bones to come first this time, Jim slipped a third finger in and moved faster with his fingers while deep throating on each downstroke of his cock, swallowing before pulling up again.  
Leonard pulled out grunting and gasping onto Jim's slit. He tried to warn Jim that he was going to come but all that came out were indistinguishable noises as the orgasm wracked through his body.   
  
Jim just sucked down, swallowing repeatedly to not miss anything and keeping his fingers moving until Leonard was done, only then pulling them out and wiping them on the sheet.  
  
"Love your mouth," Leonard rasped, taking a few more breaths before swallowing Jim nearly whole, pressing his tongue hard against him.  
  
"Fuck," Jim panted, hips bucking.   
  
Leonard kept on bobbing, flicking the tip with his tongue at every pass while he squeezed and scraped Jim's balls. His other hand gave Jim's ass cheek a squeeze, sending Jim over the edge.   
  
"Fuck, Bones . . " he gasped, his body moving on instinct.   
  
Leonard stilled his movement, letting Jim thrust into his mouth as he came. He moaned as he swallowed, moving his tongue around. His hands moved to Jim's thighs, massaging lightly   
  
As Jim came down from his high he rolled onto his back and just laid there, unwilling to move right away.  "Damn," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Leonard had barely any energy left but was able to sit up and twist slightly before he flopped back down with his head on Jim's abdomen. He smiled back at Jim. "Damn is right."  
  
"I don't think I can move for a week."  
  
"Good, cause neither can I." Leonard rubbed his cheek against Jim's abdomen. "Even though I've not yet fully enjoyed my dessert," he teased.  
  
"Nap and round two?" Jim offered.  "Including dessert?"   
  
"Mm, sounds like a plan. Plus liquids if we want a good round two." Leonard pulled himself upwards so he could rest in Jim's arms.  
   
Rubbing Leonard's arms, Jim hummed appreciatively. "Gaila missed that one, I think," he said as he looked over at the bedside table.  
  
"We can always replenish in the shower," he grinned. "Or maybe when we wake up some’ll magically appear." He curled into Jim, loving how he was always radiating warmth.  
  
"Mmmm, works for me," Jim agreed, moving to pull the blanket up over them. "But not right now."   
  
"Love you, Jim. My captain, my husband." Leonard kissed him lightly before nuzzling into Jim's neck and closing his eyes.   
  
"All yours.  Love you too."

 

~~

Jim woke up slowly, his body hurting in all the best possible ways.  There was still no light shining in through the windows, so it wasn't yet morning.   
  
"Mmm, Jim..." Leonard mumbled in his sleep, clearly having a nice dream as he pulled Jim closer to him.  
   
Grinning at hearing Leonard mumbling for him, Jim ran a hand up and down Leonard's chest.  "Hey, husband," he said softly.  
  
Leonard shivered and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on Jim's face. He licked his lips and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Hmm, sore but very happy right now." Leonard stretched his back. "You?"  
  
"Definitely agree," Jim hummed.  "But damn do I need a shower."  
  
As Leonard sat up, he pulled Jim with him. "C'mon, I'll help you clean up," he said with a grin.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Jim said with a leer before clutching his back.  "Ugh, I'm getting old."  
  
"If you're getting old, what does that make me?" Leonard smiled. He got up and winced as his knees cracked.  
  
"Older," Jim laughed.  "But still my sexy as hell husband."  
  
"Damn straight." Despite being sore, Leonard managed to saunter away from Jim and into the bathroom.  
  
Jim smirked and followed, wrapping his arms around Leonard's back once he entered the room and kissing him between his shoulder blades.  "Make the water nice and hot?"   
    
"Mmm, of course." He leaned back into Jim for a moment before getting the water just right. "Do ya see what they left us on the counter?" Leonard asked as he pointed in the general direction, where neatly folded were two bathrobes in blue and gold.  
  
"Water they forget but bathrobes they remember?" Jim chuckled.  "This one had to be from Jo."  
  
Leonard smiled. "Probably. Are they engraved?"  
    
Jim walked over and picked up the one on top, medical blue and thick plush.  He grinned.  "Yup.  And yours is the gold apparently."  He held it up to show the large gold ‘J’ engraved on the pocket.   
  
"Well we better get washed up so we can make use of them, yeah?" He went and grabbed Jim's arm to pull him into a kiss.   
    
"Mmmm," Jim sighed happily.  "That shower have a massage setting?"   
  
Leonard grinned. "Even better. It's detachable." He stepped inside and demonstrated.   
    
"Mom always hated those things growing up," Jim said, slipping in after him.  "I am really glad to know that she never discovered their other uses."   
  
Chuckling, Leonard pulled Jim into another kiss. "Luckily we have."   
  
"Then's what's holding it up?" Jim teased, running his hands down Leonard's backside.   
  
Leonard moaned and maneuvered the shower head directly at Jim's ass.   
  
"That's a pretty light setting there, I think you'll need to turn it up a bit," he said with a grin before nipping Leonard on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmph." Leonard placed the nozzle right between Jim's ass cheeks and turned it on to full blast.  
  
"That's more like it," Jim grinned.  "Although it isn't getting you clean at all!"  He rubbed against Leonard's leg, his cock growing.  
  
"Promised I'd get you clean first," Leonard murmured as his leg pressed against Jim's erection. He then turned the spray upwards so it'd hit against Jim's back before going all over his ass.  
  
Jim kissed into Leonard's neck, "As long as you get me dirty again afterward."  
  
"Mmm, definitely." He moved his free hand to tease Jim's hole as the water sprayed over. "Gotta make sure it's clean enough to eat off," Leonard grinned.  
  
That caused Jim to shiver.  "My skin's going to be dyed blue, isn't it?"  
  
"Nowhere visible." He kissed Jim and nibbled on his lower lip before moving the spray to hit them sideways.  
  
"I'll match my new robe, at least," Jim chuckled.  
  
Leonard smiled and pulled away a bit so he could get at Jim's front. Teasingly, he took Jim's erection and moved it around the spray.  
  
"Cocktease."  
  
Laughing, he set the shower-head back on the hook so it could spray them both as Leonard began to stroke Jim.   
  
"Mmm, okay, so maybe not a tease," Jim admitted, playing with Leonard's chest.  "Just a tormentor."  
    
 "That, I don't mind so much being." Leonard alternated his strokes from being fast and hard to slow and light.   
    
Jim started thrusting into Leonard's hand, his own hands moving to cling to Leonard's back.  "You just like making me suffer," he panted.   
  
Leonard kissed Jim's neck. "Mmm, love the sounds you make for me, how you react for me." His free hand went to tease Jim's hole, scraping a nail just lightly around as he squeezed and stroked harder.  
  
"Works both ways," Jim said, reaching down to stroke Leonard.   
  
Moaning, he nipped Jim's neck, thrusting slightly into his hands. He stopped stroking and rubbed his thumb deep into Jim's slit while sliding a finger up into Jim’s ass.  
  
"You're gonna kill me," Jim hissed, making his strokes move faster.  
  
"What a way to go," Leonard breathed out, moving his hips to Jim's strokes. He began again on Jim's cock, going for short and hard strokes while he pumped his finger in and out of Jim. The finger soon hit Jim's prostate and set off his orgasm, Jim coming over Leonard's hand and leg, his hands tightening for hold.  
  
Leonard kept his finger in Jim, riding out the orgasm before he pulled out and tenderly massaged his ass. His other hand stroked Jim a few more times before moving to hold Jim at his waist. "Mmm, Jim."   
    
"Umhmmm?"   
  
"Love you." Leonard laid his forehead on Jim's shoulder.   
    
"Love you too," Jim said, kissing the top of Leonard's head.  "Now fuck me against this wall.  I'm two orgasms up on you."   
  
Leonard laughed. "Aye Captain!" He looked up to kiss Jim deeply before turning him and pressing him against the wall. He ran his hands down Jim’s sides before squeezing and pulling on Jim's ass cheeks. "Ready for me?"   
    
"Always," Jim groaned, sticking his ass out.   
    
Loving to tease, Leonard rubbed his cock over Jim's hole, pushing slightly but not exactly breeching. He grinned as he heard Jim growl at that before he finally pushed in, taking it slowly, savoring each moment until he was all the way in.  
  
Jim squeezed Leonard's cock while getting a good grip on the wall.  "Thought you were going to fuck me," Jim teased.  
  
"Tryin' to teach you a bit of patience," he remarked. Leonard pulled Jim's ass cheeks farther apart and began a steady, hard rhythm.  
  
"Fuck yes," Jim said, fucking back just as hard.  "Oh, right there!"  
  
Grinning, Leonard kept the angle Jim wanted and thrust faster as he squeezed Jim's ass.  
  
"Damn Bones, fucking love your cock."  
  
Leonard simply responded by leaning forward and licking up Jim's spine as he tried to keep the pace.  
  
"Come on, Bones, come in my ass!"  
  
"Fuck, Jim...!" Leonard shouted as he thrust hard into Jim, coming deeply.  
  
"Mmm, love you," Jim said, leaning his head back and kissing Bones.  
  
Kissing back, Leonard moved his hands to wrap around Jim's waist, pulling him against him. "Love you too."    
    
"Think we should actually get clean now before all the hot water disappears?" Jim laughed.   
   
Leonard smiled into Jim's neck. "Yeah we should." 

 

~~ 

"This has to be the most comfortable bathrobe I've ever had," Leonard commented as he sat back down on the bed, fully clean and warm, feeling the arm of his robe. "Can't be regular cotton."  
  
"I'm sure there's a tag on there somewhere that'll tell you all about it," Jim teased as he traced the L on Leonard's robe.  
  
"Brat." Leonard smiled. "We should have a mini-bar, with hopefully water or juice." He pulled Jim into a lazy kiss. "Mind checkin' it out?"  
  
Jim started to get up, mumbling, "Sure, you get to do all the fun work."  
  
"I am the older, more experienced one," Leonard teased.  
  
"Depends on what experience," Jim teased back.  
  
Leonard went to get the cake, tasting the frosting and deciding even hours later, it still was good. "Oh yes, I certainly don't have as much as you when it comes to finding trouble." He smiled.  
  
"You just let me drag you in with me," Jim laughed as he opened the fridge door.  "We've got water and juice.  Which ya want?"  
  
"I'll take the water, you should have the juice."  
  
"Or we could share," Jim offered, bringing them both back to the bed.  
  
Leonard opened the water and drank a bit before before taking a sip and kissing Jim sloppily.    
  
"Thought we were drinking it, not wearing it," Jim laughed, wiping his chin.  
  
Grinning, Leonard took a long drink of the water. "Well, you will be wearing something later," he commented looking over at the cake.  
  
"You keep threatening that."  He opened the juice and took a sip.  "But then you keep wearing me out before fulfilling the promise."  
  
"You keep beggin' for me to wear you out."  
  
Jim smiled again.  "And you absolutely love it."  
  
"'Course I do." Leonard swiped the juice and drank deeply, licking his lips after.  
  
Draining the water bottle, Jim tossed it onto the floor and sat down on the bed.  "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Leonard looked around for a chronometer and spotted one near the balcony. "Two-thirty in the morning. Seemed like we had a good nap."  
  
"We deserved it."  Jim leaned back against his pillow.  "I never realized before how much I don't envy the cleaning staff of honeymoon suites."  
  
"They probably get paid very well," Leonard smirked. He drank most of the juice before leaving the rest on the night stand. Taking the plate of cake, he settled next to Jim, sighing happily.  
  
"And we'll tip well, too."  
  
"Definitely." He laid his head against Jim's shoulder. "It's nice not having to worry about anything out there for a bit."  
  
"Only thing we have to worry about is the fact that Joanna's down the hall with Chekov and Sulu nearby."  
  
"You had to remind me about that, didn't you?" Leonard poked Jim in the side.  
  
"Hey! She's my daughter too, now!  And I did try to make it clear they're castrated if they try anything."  
  
"Lord help me but did you say anything if she tried something? Cause she's as mischievous as her mother."  
  
Jim grinned.  "Gotta let her have her fun.  And the boys won't touch her."  
  
"I swear you both will be the death of me." Leonard's smile belied his grumbling.  
  
Reaching over, Jim grabbed a hunk of icing on his finger and licked.  "Mmmm, we picked a damn good cake."   
  
Leonard pieced off some of the actual cake between his fingers and fed it to Jim. "We sure did."  
  
Jim licked Leonard's fingers clean, moving closer.  
  
Moaning, Leonard placed the plate on his lap while using his other hand to untie Jim's robe.  
  
Jim shrugged out of it, letting it pool around him.  "Jo'll kill us if we get these things destroyed tonight."  
  
"She'd kill us and then never talk to us again," Leonard chuckled. He placed the plate between them, getting out of his own robe. "Hand me yours and lie on your stomach."  
  
"Oooh, orders!"  Jim teased, stretching out and resting his head on the pillow.  
  
Leonard chuckled as he placed their robes on a nearby chair. Kneeling beside Jim, he started dropping bits of frosting onto every other vertebrae until he reached the beginning of Jim's ass.  
  
Jim wiggled, trying to stay still but failing, eager with anticipation.  
  
Smiling, Leonard settled the plate on Jim's ass, making sure it wouldn't slide off any time soon. He then bent down and slowly licked each dollop of frosting clean from the skin.  
  
"Mmm," Jim sighed as the tongue ran across his skin.  
  
"Now for the main course." Leonard straddled Jim's legs and picked up the plate. He took about half of what was left of the cake and placed it right between Jim's ass cheeks. Leaning away he put the plate onto the nightstand.  
  
"Kinky bastard," Jim said, opening his legs wider.  
  
"Your point?" Leonard slid downwards into a more comfortable position and started by licking the base of Jim's balls, then up and down his perineum before spreading Jim's ass cheeks wide.  
  
"Ugghhhhh," was all Jim managed to say.  
  
Leonard alternated from eating the cake to pushing bits of frosting and crumbs in and around Jim's hole. Occasionally he'd also nip and suck all over Jim's ass.  
  
"Thought you told me to stop shoving random things up there," Jim moaned.  
  
He slapped the side of Jim's ass, hard. "Only cause you seem to put things in there that cause you to come runnin' to me in sickbay. I know what I'm doing."  He paid a bit more attention to teasing and pushing his tongue in while his hands began to massage.  
  
"Mmmm, damn Bones, you do realize that every time I see the pics of this cake I'll be thinking of this, right?"  
  
Leonard replied by eating more cake and nipping. Soon all that was left was frosting and crumbs. After taking a quick breather, Leonard started in licking and sucking harder than before.Jim couldn't talk, instead he squirmed and pushed back into Leonard’s face, whimpering.  
  
He hummed as he rimmed Jim, a finger idly stroking the perineum, enjoying Jim's whimpers.  
  
"Boooones," Jim moaned, rutting against the sheets.  "Close . ."  
  
Leonard thrust his tongue as far as he could go, letting his teeth scrape lightly around. At the same time he wrapped an arm around Jim's waist to hoist him up a bit so he could use his other hand to stroke Jim's cock.  
  
"Oh God--" Jim shook, on the edge and tightening around Leonard's tongue.  
  
He moaned, squeezing Jim on the upstroke, and tried to swirl his tongue around.  
  
Jim came, his muscles all giving out.  "Fuck, I'm dead."  
  
Leonard lapped at Jim a few more times before rolling onto his side and chuckling. "I'm the one doin' all the work here," he joked as he pulled his hand out from under Jim and slowly licked his hand clean. He used his free hand to run up and down Jim's back.  
  
"Bastard," Jim groaned.  "You try coming this many times in five hours."  
  
"Just making use of all the uninterrupted time we've got." He scooted closer and kissed Jim's shoulder.  
  
"Give me a second and I'll take care of you," Jim said tiredly.  
  
"Ain't in any hurry, husband." Leonard smiled.  
  
Jim moved his head to kiss him.  "Still can't believe how much I like being called that."  
  
"Mmm, and I like sayin' it." He kissed Jim again, deeper and longer this time.  
  
Shifting to be on his side, Jim reached down and ran a finger along Leonard's erection.  "Don't wantcha to ever stop."  
  
Leonard shivered and smiled. "Won't ever stop."  
  
Jim started stroking, teasing the head periodically.  "That's what I like to hear."  
  
He gasped and moaned, hips moving with Jim's hands. Leonard began to suck and kiss Jim's neck.  
  
"Love that you mark me, make me yours."  Jim kept stroking, changing his pace randomly.  
  
Leonard smiled and worried one spot with his teeth. "Love seein' hints of my marks when you're in uniform." He pressed himself closer to Jim's hand.  
  
"Pike laughs every time," Jim admitted.  
  
"Hmm." Leonard ran a hand up and down Jim's side, smiling as he sucked just below the ear.  
  
"Mmmmm," Jim moaned, twisting his hand and using his other to fondle.  
  
Leonard gasped and bucked. "So good, Jim..."  
  
Jim brought his left hand back up and grabbed Leonard's, interlocking their fingers and clinking their wedding bands together.  "Love you."  
  
He squeezed Jim's hand. "Love you too," he panted as he brought their hands together to kiss where their rings met.  
  
"Come for me, Bones," Jim said before kissing the rings too.  
  
Leonard closed his eyes and came after a few more thrusts into Jim's hand. "Jim...!"  
  
Jim stroked him through it, murmuring, "Love you, Leonard.  Love you so much."  
  
He stared at Jim in surprise and awe, having been a long time since he'd heard his name from Jim other than during the ceremony. Leonard kissed Jim slowly but deeply in response.  
  
"Love you," Jim said again, "But fuck now I need to sleep."  
  
Laughing, Leonard kissed him on the head. "And here I thought you had the energy of a prized stallion," he teased as he got under the blankets.  
  
"Five times, Bones," Jim reminded him as he snuggled under as well.  "I need to be able to walk tomorrow."  
  
He pulled Jim closer and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Certainly won't be able to sit." Leonard sighed happily. "Night, husband."   
  
"Night Bones," Jim said as he curled up.  "Love you."  
  
Leonard whispered his reply just as he dozed off, nuzzling into Jim's neck.   
  
~~~   
  
The first thing Leonard felt upon waking up was how wonderfully sore and achy he was feeling, with the second thing being the man who caused him to be sore and achy curled on top of him. The third thing is what surprised him. He felt sunlight shining in his face when he knew the heavy curtains were closed the night before. He had to turn his head to open his eyes away from the light pouring in, grumbling and shifting, while his hand subconsciously ran up and down Jim's back.  
  
Leonard's head shift was enough to bring Jim to half consciousness.  Moaning, he shifted and curled back into Leonard's warmth, not opening his eyes.  
  
It took another minute before Leonard could process what he was seeing just a ways off the bed. Hoping it was the result of the hotel staff and not their daughter or the others, he saw a cart full of breakfast food and drink. He turned back and kissed Jim on the forehead, staying there and making a small noise of happiness.  
  
"'ones?" Jim mumbled.  "Wha?"  
  
"Mornin' sleepyhead." He pulled Jim closer to him. "Seems like the food fairy came and delivered us some."  
  
"Still here?" Jim asked, pulling the blanket back up over them since it had slipped in the night.  
  
Laughing, he shook his head. "Don't think so unless they're hiding out in the bathroom."   
  
"Wouldn't put it past Gaila," Jim said, starting to sit up.   
  
"As long as she's not taking videos or pictures, I don't care." Leonard scooted to the edge of the bed and leaned over to grab the robes, handing Jim his.   
  
"Thanks," Jim said, putting his arms through the sleeves and tossing the rest of the fabric behind him.  "Don't think I can sit on a chair right away," he admitted.   
  
Leonard grinned and leaned forward to kiss Jim. "Mmm,  love that it's cause of me."  
  
"Only ever 'cause of you or damn aliens trying to kill me, anymore," Jim said when they separated.   Standing and wrapping arms around Leonard, he said with a smile, "Morning, husband."  
  
Leonard smiled brightly as he tied the robe around him. "Better hear that every morning.” He couldn't help but kiss Jim again and whisper in his ear, "Mornin' husband." He went towards the cart and began taking the lids away to see what they had.  
  
"Anything good?" Jim asked, tying his own robe.  
  
"Fruit, french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, country potatoes, more juice and..." Leonard grinned. "Coffee."  
  
"Oh man, that sounds like heaven," Jim said, coming over to the table and grabbing a mug.  "I don't know who did it, but I want to give them a huge kiss."  
  
Leonard laughed as he poured them coffee and pulled out the creamer and sugars. "You go right ahead." He leaned against the table as he wasn't willing to try and sit just yet, taking a big plate and grabbing bits of everything.  
  
Noticing that Leonard didn't sit, Jim snickered while filling his own plate, automatically going to sit down and flinching as his butt hit the seat.  "Fuck I'm glad I don't have to sit on the bridge today," he admitted, wincing again as he tried to get comfortable on the chair.  
  
"If you were, I'd be right there to watch ya." Leonard grinned, picking off some of the fruit and bacon from his plate.    
  
"Only because you wouldn't be able to sit at your own desk."  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes before he sipped his coffee, moaning slightly. "Best damned coffee I've had in a while."  
  
Jim grabbed a fork and sampled the eggs.  "Still hot, eat 'em now before they get cold!"  
  
"Or before ya eat 'em all?" Leonard joked. He mixed a bit of the eggs with the potatoes and took a bite. "Mmm, this hits the spot."  
  
"You ate after I did last night," Jim reminded him with a wink as he munched on a piece of bacon.  
  
"And it was real good." He leered at Jim while he cut up the french toast.  
  
"We'll have to repeat it in reverse on our anniversary."  Jim shifted and winced again.  "Think I can bring a cushion for my chair at the dinner tonight?"  
  
"If ya don't mind the teasing we'll get, which we'll probably get anyhow." Leonard took care to not let any syrup drip onto his robe, having to open it just slightly. "Can always give ya a nice massage if you want, after breakfast," he offered, grinning.  
  
Jim groaned around his fork.  "I'd never say no to that." They kept eating quietly, the silence eventually broke by Jim asking a question. "So what time do you think the party wound down last night?"   
  
"Probably when we had our second round," Leonard grinned. He leaned back on the table, not noticing that his robe fell open slightly. "We'll know if anyone partied later than that if they're still groggy by dinnertime."  
  
"I'd lay credits that Jo stayed up with the last of 'em," Jim said, eyes watching the robe with interest.  
  
He chuckled, "I'm sure she did." He moved to set his plate down and grabbed a handful of grapes. Leonard shifted to a slightly more comfortable position, still not willing to sit down, causing his robe to open more. "What's on the agenda today?"  
  
"Ravishing you?" Jim offered, eyebrows dancing.  
  
Leonard quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "And when will that begin?"  
  
"Depends, that robe keeps falling fairly quickly."  
  
He finished off his handful of grapes and widened his stance.  
  
"Bastard," Jim laughed.  "Gonna let me finish my breakfast, first?"  
  
Leonard grinned. "Not stopping you, am I?" He picked up his coffee and drained it.   
    
"You know how I can't resist temptation."  Jim ate the last of his french toast before picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite.   
    
"Hmm." Leonard smiled as he loosened his robe a bit. He leaned over the table, shoulder bared, getting a fresh glass and poured some apple juice for himself.  
  
Deciding to play his own game, Jim sat back and watched Leonard, arms crossed, not saying anything and keeping his face a mask devoid of emotion.  
  
Leonard smirked as he took a long slow swallow of juice, leaning back more on the empty area of the table.  
  
Jim didn't react at all, simply watching the show.  He knew soon other parts of his body would give him away, but for now all he moved was his eyes, following Leonard's movements.  
  
Being a patient man, Leonard kept at it, moving aside some of the dishes. He sat on the table at an angle, not as sore as Jim, and used the chair by him for balance by resting his foot there. The robe was now barely closed, save for the very loosened tie.   
  
All it earned him was an eyebrow quirk and a slight rise in Jim's own robe.  
  
Leonard smirked at the movement in Jim's robe. He dipped his finger into his glass and sucked on it, letting some drops fall onto his chest.  
  
Jim's eyes watched the drops, and he wiggled a bit on the chair but still didn't move more.  
  
Looking over what was left of their food, Leonard grinned as he saw a few bananas underneath the apples. Leonard knew he wasn't even attempting to be subtle anymore, peeling the banana and dipping it into his apple juice before licking up the fruit.  
  
That got him another eyebrow quirk and the arms being recrossed in the opposite way, Jim still watching every move silently.  
  
After one more lick, Leonard took the whole banana in his mouth, pulling out slowly.  
  
"Damn Bones," Jim groaned, getting up and untying Leonard's robe.  
  
Leonard grinned as he bit off the end of the banana before setting it down.  
  
"You're the devil, you know that, right?"  He ran his hands down Leonard's sides.  "Although I think I do owe you still . . . "  
  
"I'd say we're even but if ya insist.." Leonard shivered, keeping his gaze on Jim.  
  
"Think this table'll take that much weight?"  
  
"Hmm, we could dare it or go back to the bed." He licked his lips.   
  
"Bed it is," Jim grinned.  "Now move it."  
  
As he walked back towards the bed, Leonard slipped off his robe and threw it back onto the chair. He crawled onto the bed.  
  
"On your stomach," Jim commanded, slipping off his own robe before going to the bathroom and pulling something out of his bag.  
  
Leonard shivered at Jim's tone as he complied, curious on what Jim went to get.   
  
Jim came back and straddled, resting his weight gently onto Leonard's ass.  He flipped open the bottle he held and rubbed some oil into his hands before beginning to massage Leonard's shoulders.  
  
"Ohhh Jim..." Leonard moaned appreciatively, feeling all the tension in his shoulders melt away. "Thought I was supposed to be massaging you down...Mmm..."  
  
"I may've come prepared to do it for you, first," Jim said with some laughter in his voice as he worked away a knot.  "Don't worry, there's lots of oil."  
  
Leonard moaned into the mattress as he flexed slightly. "Love your hands."  
  
Jim worked away at Leonard's neck muscles.  "You just love what my hands do to you."  
  
"Love what any part of you does to me," Leonard said as he sighed happily.   
  
"I'll remember that," Jim promised, his hands slowly moving lower before getting more oil and continuing their work.  
  
Leonard kept moaning and humming his appreciation as Jim worked out all the kinks to his back. When Jim's hands got lower, he unconsciously started squirming.  
  
"Easy, boy," Jim soothed, rubbing that point where back became ass.  "All in good time."  
  
"Haven't been called a boy in a long time," Leonard chuckled.  
  
"Prefer old man?"  Jim got more oil and started on Leonard's ass cheeks.  "I thought you'd prefer something different."  
  
"Mmm, there's always young buck," he joked.  
  
"I won't even tell you how wrong that sounds in my head."  
  
Leonard responded by moaning louder as Jim worked inwards.   
  
Jim drizzled more oil directly between Leonard's cheeks then started rubbing it in, letting his fingers penetrate periodically, causing Leonard to groan loudly. Bending down, Jim started leaving kisses all over Leonard's ass, ranging from feather light and tender to ones full of tongue and teeth.  
  
"Mmm, yes..." Leonard tried not to squirm too much.  
  
As he kept kissing, occasionally now leaving some right on Leonard's hole, Jim started to lube himself up, until he shifted forward and pushed inside.  
  
"Fuck, Jim!" Leonard bucked back into Jim, moaning and gripping the bed.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what you're doing," Jim laughed, pulling out and thrusting back in.  
  
"Child," Leonard replied before moaning again and squeezing his muscles.  
  
"If I am, then you're married to one."  He set a nice healthy pace that wasn't going to be too rough on Leonard's tender ass but wasn't going to torment either of them, either.  
  
Leonard could only reply with a loud groan, trying to keep pace with Jim, who grasped his hips and held him tightly.  
  
"Tell me what you feel," Jim said.  "What does my cock do to you?"  
  
"God, Jim..." He pushed back against him. "Feel so fuckin' good, so full and complete..." Leonard moaned.   
  
Jim changed his thrusts slightly as he leaned backward a bit.  "Tell me what you want, Bones."  
  
Leonard moved upwards so that he was resting on his elbows, and looked behind him towards Jim. "You, Jim, always you." He licked his lips. "Want ya to show me how much ya love me," he drawled, nearly breathless.  
  
Stopping his movements Jim plastered himself along Leonard's back, wrapping arms around him.  "Love you more than space itself."  He captured Leonard's lips in a kiss, trying to show in that one kiss just exactly how much he loved him.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Leonard tried to respond in kind. He loved this, feeling all of Jim around him and in him. It's what he needed and only Jim could provide. "My Jim," he panted when they broke for air. "Now want ta feel ya into next week." he grinned.  
  
"Greedy bastard," Jim laughed, giving him a tight hug before shifting up again.  "Why do I love you again?"  
  
"Because I'm always there for you and I'm always greedy for you?" he smirked.  
  
Jim started moving again, more forcefully than before.  "Maybe," he said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Leonard dropped his head back down and groaned in pleasure. "Mmm, yes.."  
  
Hands again gripping Leonard's hips, Jim kept up his pace, letting out random partial sentences.  "Bones . . . love . . .fuck . . ."  
  
Instead of moving with Jim, Leonard just allowed himself to be pounded into the bed. He kept up a litany of moans and noises as he gripped the blankets.  
  
"My turn to do the work?" Jim asked, pounding harder.  
  
Leonard gave out a short laugh. "Unnh, got a... fuck... problem with that? Right there..!" Leonard grunted.  
  
Jim didn't answer, just kept hitting at the angle that had set Leonard off, being sure not to change the angle.    
  
"God... Jim..." Leonard squeezed Jim. "Gonna..."  
  
"So do it," Jim panted, pulling as far out as he could and shoving back in roughly.   
  
Leonard shouted as he came, his whole body shuddering.  
  
Jim kept pounding, it taking another few strokes before he came as well, collapsing onto Leonard's back, not yet pulling out.   
  
"Love you," Leonard murmured, sighing contentedly.  
  
"Love you too," Jim sighed happily.  "Can't move now, though."   
  
"Hmm," he smiled. "Don't want ya to." Leonard rested his head on his arm.  
  
"Who knew breakfast came with dessert?" Jim said, kissing the back of Leonard's neck.   
  
"Only the best meals do," Leonard replied, smiling.  
  
"You're the best thing to eat, though," Jim whispered into his ear.   
  
He shuddered and moaned slightly. "Cannibal," Leonard joked.  
  
"Only my Bones."  
  
Leonard reached back and grabbed Jim's hand, pulling it up towards his face to kiss.  
  
"Don't wanna leave the room," Jim admitted.   
  
"Neither do I, Jim." He kissed the palm of Jim's hand again and again. "But we will have to eventually."  
  
"Jo'll come looking for us with Uhura, otherwise, probably."  
  
"And won't we be a sight," Leonard chuckled.  
  
"My back's probably still tinted blue, we're both completely worn out and sticky, and the bed's a disaster."  Jim smiled.  "Gaila'd be proud of us."   
  
Leonard snorted. "Better be." He turned to look at the time. "Well we still got a few hours before they even begin to worry. Probably take us that long to be remotely mobile."  
  
"Not to mention we both need to shower again," Jim groaned, still not moving.  
  
"That requires standing," Leonard grumped. "Wasn't there a tub in there? Least we could relax that way."  
  
"It's a jacuzzi tub," Jim smiled.  "And definitely big enough for two."  
  
"Mmm," Leonard moaned happily. "This room has everything."  
  
"Probably why the girls picked it."  Being men, and busy with work, Jim and Leonard had let a lot of the plans be done by Joanna, Gaila, and Uhura, including the choosing of the hotel.   
  
"One, glad they wanted to take care of it all for us and two, they deserve a raise. Especially Jo."  
  
"She got one," Jim reminded him.  "She got another father."   
  
Leonard smiled wide. "She sure did. A wonderful second father."  
  
"Not as wonderful as her real one," Jim said, giving Leonard a kiss on the shoulder.  
  
"Flatterer." He sighed happily again, shifting slightly for a more comfortable position.  
Jim shifted on top of him, rubbing Leonard's arms, humming contentedly.  
  
Leonard closed his eyes, enjoying Jim using him as a mattress as he used Jim for a blanket. "Love it when you're happy, Jim."  
  
"You just love the fact that you can make me a sappy sounding fool."  
  
"Hmm, yes, that too." he smiled.  
  
Jim gave Leonard's neck another kiss, lingering over the spot before nipping.  
  
Leonard hummed to himself. "Quick nap or shall we try to make our way to the jacuzzi?"   
  
Groaning, Jim shifted off of Leonard and managed to get into a sitting position.  "As much as I'd kill for a nap, we should probably clean up so housekeeping can get in here."  
  
"If we must," Leonard grouched. He rolled to his back and winced slightly. "Wish we could do this every night," he half-joked.   
  
"Don't think our bodies could handle it," Jim chuckled.  "We can barely walk right now."  He stood and started making his way to the bathroom, picking up his robe on the way.  
  
"I'm sure they make a hypo for it." Leonard groaned as he finally stumbled out of the bed, stretching as he stood. "How 'bout once a week?" he called out as he grabbed his own robe and meandered towards the bathroom.  
  
Jim laughed.  "We'll see!"  
  
Leonard leaned against the doorway as he watched Jim ready the jacuzzi. "Hmm, nice view I've got."  
  
"So what are you doing all the way over there, then?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked behind Jim, pulling him into a hug. "Love ya, husband."  
  
"Love you too," Jim sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Leonard.  
  
Leonard rested his head on Jim's shoulder and hummed to himself.   
  
The tub had finished filling with water so Jim forced himself to pull back and turn off the taps.  He went over and grabbed the soap from the showerstall and set it on the side of the tub before gesturing for Leonard to get in first.  
  
He smiled at Jim as he took his time to get in, hissing slightly at the temperature but as soon as he settled, he moaned and began to relax in the water.  
  
Jim hit the button for the jacuzzi to start then slid in and leaned back against Leonard's chest.  "Mmm, this is nice."  
  
Leonard could only hum appreciatively as one of the smaller jets was against his back. He wrapped his arms around Jim, this time kissing his shoulder.  
  
Jim rested his head back and looked up at him.  "Think we can install one of these on the ship?"  
  
"Hmm, stop reading my mind," Leonard nuzzled his face against Jim's. "Maybe if we bribe both Scotty and Gaila."  
  
"She'd want to use it too."  
  
He laughed. "Hell all of the crew would when they found out." Leonard reached for the soap and lazily began washing Jim's chest.  
  
Reaching for the washcloth, Jim dropped it into the water then held it up for Leonard to use.  "Maybe installing one isn't such a great idea after all," he chuckled.  
  
Leonard took the cloth and focused on Jim's pectorals while kissing his neck. "It is a nice thought, though. Maybe installed in Sickbay? To be used for 'healing' purposes only?"  
  
"Except on orders of the captain or chief medical officer?"  
  
"Exactly." Leonard moved the washcloth down Jim's abdomen.  
  
"I'll get right on having that added during the next retrofit," Jim said with a nod before shifting to lean forward a bit.  "How bad is my back?"  
  
Leonard trailed his fingers down Jim's back. "What's above the water isn't too bad," he observed, hands going lower and pinching Jim's ass, "Under the water however.." He grinned.  
  
"I'm going to be shitting blue for a week," Jim groaned.  
  
Leaning forward, Leonard kissed Jim's spine as he used the soap and washcloth to scrub the small of Jim's back.  
  
"Mmm, that feels good," Jim admitted, reaching up to hold the sides of the tub.  
  
He smiled into Jim's skin as he began on Jim's ass, scrubbing towards the middle.  
  
Jim leaned forward more, giving Bones more access.  "Is it coming off?"  
  
Leonard chuckled as he noticed the washcloth staining blue. "It's certainly more faint. Maybe with more soap," he began as he lathered the washcloth more before pressing hard and running up Jim's crack, "and harder scrubbing, I'll get it all."  
  
"Just leave some skin," Jim hissed out.  "Kinda need it."  
  
"We'll see," he teased. Leonard shifted for more comfort and earnestly tried to clean the blue off while not leaving Jim too raw.  
  
Jim leaned forward more and grabbed Leonard's feet, beginning to give them a bit of a massage under the water.  
  
Leonard wriggled his toes, enjoying both his view and Jim's hands. He used the angle to scrub the back of Jim's thighs and leaned forward again to drop kisses along Jim's skin.  
  
Giving the feet one more deep massaging motion Jim leaned back again.  "Give me the cloth?  I'll finish up myself and you can do your front. . . "  
  
Soaping up the cloth more, Leonard handed it to Jim as he began to clean himself with the soap.  
  
Jim made short work of cleaning off the rest of himself before turning to smile at Leonard.  "Ready for me to do your back?"  
  
"Reverse positions then?" Leonard asked after he gave Jim a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah," Jim said.  "My turn for the jets."  
  
He moved out of the way so Jim could sit and enjoy. He floated a bit before he finally sat between Jim's legs.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Leonard, Jim hummed happily.  "So nice to not have to be captain, for a change."  
  
Leonard leaned back and laid his head on Jim's chest, looking up at him. "With me you never have to be, Jim."  
  
"I know," Jim said quietly, running the cloth up and down Leonard's arm.  "But on ship there's always the threat of my comm going off or something happening.  Here we can just relax."  
  
"We'll just have to make sure we take our shore leave more regularly." Leonard leaned and kissed the underside of Jim's jaw.  
  
"You mean start taking it," Jim said with a smile.  "We're both workaholics."  
  
"Well now we know what our incentive will be like. Spendin' days and nights trying to break a hotel bed." He leaned forward so Jim could get at his back.  
  
Jim happily ran the cloth over Leonard's back, massaging with his other hand and occasionally running water down in streams. “Think we should buy interest in a chain or something so we don't have to pay for all the beds?"  
  
Leonard laughed at that. "Maybe," he remarked as he began massaging Jim's legs.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Spock in on it too . . . I saw his bed after his Pon Farr and it was trashed."  
  
"Uhura would agree," Leonard said with a snort.  
  
"Enterprise Enterpeneurs?"  
  
"Should bring it up at the next staff meeting."  
  
"I don't think I want to know if Scotty feels a need to pitch in, though," Jim laughed.  
  
Chuckling, Leonard leaned forward more, stretching his back.  
  
"We'll have to get out soon - we're starting to wrinkle," Jim pointed out, giving Leonard's lower back a scrub.  
  
"Soon but not yet." He hummed appreciatively as Jim scrubbed. "We still need to christen it."  
  
"Again?" Jim laughed.  "You really don't want us to be able to walk tonight!"   
  
"Just making the most of this. Our luck, soon as we're back on board, we'll be knee deep in exhausting missions." Leonard turned and stradled Jim. "Also, can't help how young ya make me feel." He leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Mmmm," Jim moaned.  "We're always knee deep in shitty missions."  
  
"Not too often we get to take our time like this..." Leonard ran a hand down Jim's chest as he kissed him again.  
  
Jim didn't say anything, instead running his hands down to cup Leonard's ass and start massaging.   
  
Leonard moaned, pushing into Jim's hands while he trailed his hand back up to rub and twist Jim's nipple. He used his other hand to run through Jim's hair.  
  
"Love you," Jim said before dropping kisses along Leonard's jaw.  
  
"Love you too." He hummed happily, moving his hips slightly to the water.  
  
Reaching down, Jim fondled Leonard's balls, gently rubbing.  
  
"Mmm.." Leonard bent down to kiss and suck the skin above Jim's nipple.  
  
"Wearing your ring now, no need to mark," Jim teased, running a finger along the underside of Leonard's cock.   
  
Leonard gasped at the teasing touch as he licked back up to Jim's ear. "That's a habit I don't think I can break." He began to slide a hand around to Jim's back.  
  
"Don't have to try," Jim said, starting to stroke him in earnest.  
  
He moaned as his fingers slipped between Jim's ass cheeks.  
  
"You wanna kill me, don't you?"  Jim twisted and tightened his strokes.  
  
Leonard hissed in pleasure. "You love that I can't get enough of ya," he drawled as he circled Jim's hole.  
  
"Only so much of me to go around," Jim grinned, using his other hand to caress Leonard's neck.  
  
"Mmm, and you're all mine." He slowly pushed a finger in.  
  
Jim hissed.  "Possessive bastard."   
  
Leonard replied by licking Jim's lips before pushing in for a deep and open kiss as he curled his finger.  
  
"Damn you," Jim groaned, sliding further down into the tub and stroking more erratically.  
  
He gasped and moaned as he began to thrust his finger in and out of Jim. "God, Jim..."  
  
"Come on, come on me," Jim panted.  "Mark me with it."  
  
"Fuck..." Leonard groaned as he came, bucking into Jim's hand a few times.  
  
Jim milked him until Leonard was finished, then ran his hand through the come on his chest and licked his fingers.  
  
"So hot..." Leonard moved forward and kissed Jim... "Your turn.." He added another finger and began to thrust into Jim again as he flicked across Jim's slit with his other hand. Moving his hands to grip the sides of the tub, Jim gently pushed back on the fingers, not able to handle more.  
  
"Love you like this, Jim. So raw and fucked out like this for me, cause of me." Leonard twisted his fingers to find the right spot to rub against.  
  
"Only for you," Jim said, hands gripping more tightly.   
  
Leonard leaned forward and kissed Jim again, stroking him. "Love you husband."  
  
"Love you too," Jim said with a smile.  
  
"C'mon darlin, one last time for me and ya can rest on the bed with me massagin' all the sore, tired muscles out I caused..."  Leonard's grip was not hard and fast but steady and sure.  
  
"Not on those shee-" Jim came, his hands giving way and him falling under the bath water, coming up gasping.   
  
Leonard couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled his fingers out and pulled Jim against him, holding tight.  
  
"Bastard," Jim sputtered.  "Why do I love you again?"  
  
"Hmm," Leonard started as he kissed Jim on the cheek. "Because I love you?" He grinned at Jim.  
  
"Must be it," Jim sighed.  "Need to be cleaned again, though."   
  
Leonard reached for the washcloth that tried to float away. While he gently cleaned up Jim, he dropped kisses along his collarbone.  
  
The jets in the tub turned off, their automatic timers having run out.  "Mmm, think the tub's telling us we've overstayed our welcome."  
  
"Hmph." Sure that they were both clean, Leonard helped them out of the Jacuzzi carefully and helped Jim into his robe. "There's usually extra blankets in the closet. If ya can yank the dirty ones down, I'll put those on so we can relax in a clean bed before dressin'."  
  
"'Kay," Jim said tiredly heading over to the closet.  "Heh, sheets too, actually."  
  
Leonard tightened the tie to his robe. "Even better," he replied as he picked up the various items left on the bed and dropped them into the drawer for later.   
  
Jim grabbed them and brought them over, tossing a sheet onto the stripped mattress and doing his best not to comment on the stains that they'd unearthed.  
  
As quickly as he could, Leonard got the clean sheet and blanket on and even fluffed the pillows. "There, now lie down so I can at least rub your shoulders."  
  
"Fuck yes," Jim said, literally collapsing onto the bed, stomach down.  
  
Leonard chuckled. He straddled Jim's waist but did not put any weight on him, only a bit of pressure on his sides. Starting at the biceps, Leonard massaged up to the shoulders, taking care of every knot he found.  
  
Jim just moaned under his hands, letting himself relax into a state of being half-asleep.  Leonard really had fucked him out and right now all he wanted was to sleep for a week.  
  
Concentrating on between the shoulder blades, Leonard bent down to kiss the back of Jim's head. "You're fantastic, ya know that?" he murmured.   
  
"Yeah," Jim said, still himself despite barely being awake.  "But I have great taste, too."  
  
Leonard smiled to himself, working down Jim's back, staying quiet as he knew Jim'd fall asleep soon.  
  
Moving his arms up to use as a pillow, Jim conked out a couple minutes later, slight snores showing just how tired he was.  
  
Lightening his touch, Leonard finished Jim's back before slowly and carefully moving away from him. Surprised that he still had any energy left, he set an alarm to wake them an hour and a half before dinner. He then crawled next to Jim and with an arm around him, promptly fell asleep.  


 

~~~

  
They made it to the dinner on time, and as dessert was served Joanna turned to her dad.  "There's no way this will be as good as last night.  You picked a hell of a wedding cake, daddy.  Did you get to eat your slice yet?"  
  
Leonard grinned at his daughter as he intertwined his fingers with Jim's under the table. "Yeah, sweetie, I did. It was delicious and perfect." He turned to Jim with a bright smile. "I sure know how to pick 'em."


End file.
